


【米英】Echo

by xuanl_398_Mary



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanl_398_Mary/pseuds/xuanl_398_Mary
Summary: *传说森林里封印着一位黑魔法师。*
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), USUK, 米英
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【米英】Echo

霍格沃茨教授米x遭到放逐的天才魔药师英

*时间设定在HP最终之战十年后，双方都是经历了那场惊天动地的战斗而活下来的人  
*米23 英27  
*捏他杜撰伪造人物剧情有（ni  
*Echo

世界上类似禁林的地方数不胜数，霍格沃茨禁止在校学生进入禁林也是作为正当的保护。但学生们总会在好奇心的驱使下为了打破“规则”费尽心机，身处叛逆期的孩子们永远最难管教，阿尔弗雷德深知这一点，因为他曾经也试图打破过这些规则，现在眼下的这些小鬼脑袋里想的绝对是他曾经也想过的事——骑着扫把神不知鬼不觉地溜进禁林，再捡几个不知道从什么地方掉下来的羽毛和别人炫耀说是“经历了一次恶战从独角兽那里得到的馈赠”之类的话，那么崇拜者将会接踵而至，异议虽然也会有，但终究是收获了名声的。阿尔弗雷德咳嗽了两声，让小鬼们把注意力放在自己身上，好好听有关飞天扫帚的操作指南，以免在飞上天后让这堂课更加失控。

霍格沃茨请了一位著名的魁地奇退役选手来做今年一年级新生的飞行课教授，阿布福斯校长依旧在尝试着新的东西，做出的决定也一如既往的大胆。这位毕业生有着良好的运动天赋，虽然其他方面成绩平平，但一毕业就在英/格/兰魁地奇界引起了轩然大波的传奇性人物着实不多见。学生们也很期待这位新教授的表现，毕竟在他们学哥学姐的故事里，海格也担任过神奇动物课的教授，而且还非常有趣。

“现在，听我的口令，‘三、二、一’之后就飞到我这个高度。”阿尔弗雷德不负众望地成了那名“有趣老师”，现在他正在离地二十英尺的地方招呼着。

“好的，雷克斯、鲍尔、威廉、赫普、莱纳、格兰德，男生们都成功拿起了扫把！”他像解说着一场魁地奇正式比赛似的，“好——！莉亚已经到达指定高度了！”

上着室内课的同学们绝对很想看看窗外的景色，热闹地如同运动场就在一墙之隔。

“OK——！今天咱们就练到这儿！”阿尔弗雷德翻身让自己从扫把上自由落体，一只手还抓着自己老牌的光轮2000，最后稳稳当当地落在了惊讶无比的学生们面前。“之后每个人写一篇骑扫把的要领与最近一届魁地奇世界杯上爱尔兰队找球手扫把轨迹的分析。”  
“欸？！”  
“开玩笑开玩笑啦，我可没这个心思看那么多文章。”阿尔弗雷德看着他的学生们突然凝结的笑容大笑了起来，摆摆手宣布下课，摸了摸今天最勇敢的、克服了恐高的小安娜的头，转身就被淹没在了其他刚下课的学生堆里。

今天也是个特别的日子，十月的风也逐渐变冷了。阿尔弗雷德是个土生土长的美/国人，在莫名其妙地收到了来自大洋彼岸的霍格沃茨录取通知书后来到了这个国家，但他的父母给予他的学前教育仍旧占据了他生命中十分重要的一部分，以至至今，他还是会把每个月的满月赋予不同的名字。有些好奇的学生，包括他曾经的同学，有的都去查找过这方面的资料，奈何霍格沃茨图书馆里的馆藏都无法完全地解释那些单词的来意，阿尔弗雷德自己也说不清楚，只是说和曾经的传说有关，之后便不再提及。事实上，阿尔弗雷德唯一会避免讨论到的话题就是月亮，这在当时的同期生中是广为流传的话题。  
焦躁、焦躁不安。回到办公室后的阿尔弗雷德深吸了一口气，他安抚着自己躁动的灵魂。现在可是白天，他苦恼地瞟了一眼桌上的那个军用水壶，里面早已空了。或许自己就该早些回去，阿尔弗雷德盘算着今天的早退理由。

这里不是禁林，但却又是与禁林相连的一块区域。就算是霍格沃茨的学生甚至守卫禁林的海格都不知道、都未曾涉足过的广大森林中的一隅。虽不是那么暗不见天日，但足以震慑那些想要擅自涉足的年轻巫师们。人为的痕迹反倒显得弥足珍贵，当被常春藤缠绕着的屋顶出现在阿尔弗雷德面前时，他鼓起所剩无几的理智，拨开身上粘着的树叶，推开残破的小木门闯了进去。

“这个月怎么这么早？”让一般人都会吃惊的是，屋内也竟然有着其他人。那是一个身影稍显单薄的男人，有着淡淡的金发。他坐在窗前，呼吸着透过破碎的玻璃进到屋内的风，缓缓地转过了头。

“我也不想的。”阿尔弗雷德使劲晃了晃自己的脑袋，带着极强的压迫感走向窗边的那个男人，将他的左手扣在了窗框上，“亚瑟，你的药效是不是在下降？好让我能多来几次？多陪你几次？嗯？”  
“那是，你自己的身体出现了耐药性，才不关我的事。”被质疑的亚瑟皱起眉头盯着阿尔弗雷德，“要想把你留在这儿太简单了，我才没这个必要。”他露出了挑衅的笑容。  
“简单？那你可以试试。”阿尔弗雷德凑到亚瑟面前，轻轻地咬了一下对方的耳垂。  
“嘶...你的牙？”亚瑟无法抱住阿尔弗雷德，他也在极力克制着自己几近颤抖的声音。  
“...我想你。”轻轻的啃咬变成了舔舐，阿尔弗雷德的低语溜进亚瑟耳朵时已经足以彰显了他的占有欲，或许他已经快抛弃理智了。  
“好、好了......到床上去...”亚瑟的手在反抗着，“你真是...一路上可没少——”后续话已经通过对方主动的吻告诉了阿尔弗雷德。  
“我可是很理智的。”仰视的阿尔弗雷德更有“支配者”的气魄了，在说完这句话之后，亚瑟就知道对方已经是极限了，于是也主动迎合了上去。  
“像个喝醉了还死撑着到家才发疯的小鬼。”

认识亚瑟也是一年前的事，那时阿尔弗雷德刚刚收到霍格沃茨的入职邀请函没多久，他先于学生和其他教授回到了学校，希望能在九月开学时给人一个不错的印象，足以掩盖自己缺陷的好印象。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯是一名狼人。他从小被教授的有关月亮的知识都是为了能让他在未来保护好自己，在月圆之夜远离所有人，孤独地化为暂时无法正常思考的狼形。  
“一月为狼月，二月是雪月，三月就是暴风月......十月是狩猎月...十二月为长夜月。”在瞥见自己未来的办公室后，他首先在门后标上了每个月的满月时间。

他确信校长——阿布福思·邓布利多是清楚自己的身体状况的，就如同当年阿布思·邓布利多清楚地认识到卢平一样。而转身，他就忘了其实今天就是八月的满月。

阿尔弗雷德不会记得狼化的自己做了什么，回复意识时自己就在一块森林空地里，四周除了高耸的树木之外什么都没有，脚踝还被什么东西夹住了。或许是昨晚踩到的什么陷阱，他咬咬牙，想要振作起来解开束缚。这时，他才意识到自己不仅脚上有捕兽夹，脖子上还套了锁链，长度刚好让他不能直起身子。而四周也并不是除了树什么都没有——茂盛到吓人的常春藤树叶覆盖住了整个小屋，木制的墙板虽然有些破败但是恰好能让人避风的建筑，而他，就被拴在屋外。  
“原来是狼人吗...?”他听见屋内有声音，紧接着门被打开了。  
穿黑袍的男子如同阿尔弗雷德学生时代的“那位大人”一般在他面前蹲下身子，掀起了自己的兜帽。  
“怎么会跑这么远？”对方带着嫌弃的语气，绿色的瞳孔仿佛能看穿灵魂。  
“啊？”阿尔弗雷德双手撑在地面上仰视着那个看上去挺诡异的男人。  
“擅自把你拴起来真是不好意思...”嘴上这么说着，可他的语气里却没有一丝道歉的意味。他抽出魔杖在阿尔弗雷德的项圈上点了两下，就自动脱落了。  
“脚上的那个你得自己弄。”他轻描淡写地说道。  
“我在哪？你是谁？”阿尔弗雷德凭借自己的怪力很轻松地摆脱了捕兽夹，扶着外墙颤颤巍巍地站了起来。  
“森林——或许是禁林，我也不知道。”金发碧眼的男子眨眨眼睛。  
“那你叫什么？”  
“我没有必要告诉你吧。”对方厌恶地闭上眼转身想要再次走进房子里，却被阿尔弗雷德一下拦住。而刚刚恢复人类形态的阿尔弗雷德也显然没有控制好力量，完全将对方的黑袍给扯了下来。  
“喂！”他下意识地后退则让自己的袍子更快速地脱离了自己，“告诉你好了别拽——”  
“你的......”阿尔弗雷德在看到那副身体时愣住了，纤细的身体虽然与对方的面貌没有太大的反差，可整个右臂都不见了才是最令人震撼的。  
“......我叫亚瑟，你快走吧。”表明身份后，亚瑟捡起了地上的黑袍向门口走去，“不是魔法部的人就行，你也不要在外说见过我。”  
“...我可以走，但也请你不要外传我的真实身份。”阿尔弗雷德从震惊中恢复，站稳后才发觉脚踝处依旧很疼，“可你这样赶人走，我又不知道自己在哪儿，不觉得有些亏心吗？”  
“油嘴滑舌的小鬼。”亚瑟一边往回走着，其实在用目光撇着一瘸一拐的阿尔弗雷德，“快点进来。”  
阿尔弗雷德这才真正地踏入了亚瑟的小屋，比起外表，内部的装饰还算说得过去，看样子冬天也不会冷。一口锅不知道在煮着什么，生活的用具虽然审美有些过时，但保存地还算完好。窗户的玻璃有些破裂，但有用预言家日报好好地补起来。  
“你一个人住在这？”阿尔弗雷德打量了一圈小房子的环境，因为找不到一张可以坐的椅子，只好强撑着站在门口。  
“算是吧——你可以坐下。”亚瑟示意了一下那张摆在“客厅”里的床，“我给你找些药。”  
“......为什么？能和我说吗？”一时半会儿可能是走不了了，阿尔弗雷德索性放松了下来，自己卷起了裤脚露出脚踝，“为什么会在这样的森林里一个人住着？”  
“...你是霍格沃茨的学生吗？”亚瑟翻出了一个小瓶子，开始给阿尔做简单的伤口处理，很慢，但却格外细心。  
“不...我曾经是。”阿尔挠了挠头，现在的他如同在外玩耍的小孩子不小心摔伤了膝盖等待妈妈的包扎一样。  
“...曾经？你毕业了？”亚瑟抬头看着他。  
“额、嗯，我毕业了。”  
“看样子应该是个格兰芬多。”亚瑟想把绷带缠紧些，奈何一只手根本无法做到。  
“我来。”阿尔俯身抓住了绷带的另一端，帮着亚瑟把自己的脚踝给包扎了起来，“嗯，我是格兰芬多，但...。”  
“狼人的身份很辛苦对吧？”亚瑟站了起来，准备把药放回橱柜里。他知道这种日子。  
“是啊，整天计算着时间，不让自己的生活出一点纰漏，不过也很令人怀念学校里的日子啊！”阿尔弗雷德动了动自己的脚丫子笑道。  
“我的名字，亚瑟·柯克兰是我的全名。”他开口说道，回头就坐到了床的另一边，“被放逐至此的前斯莱特林。剩下的事你还是不要知道的好。”  
“是指你的手吗？”  
“......差不多。”亚瑟轻微的呼吸声变成了叹息。  
“好吧，那我就说说我自己。”他向后伸了个懒腰，“我叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，霍格沃茨格兰芬多毕业生，如你所见是个狼人。”  
“一生还没怎么经历过巨大的事——啊，好像有，但与我没什么关系，伏地魔，就是’神秘人’的那场战斗就发生在我三年级的时候。”  
“当时还因为能放很长时间的假而高兴了好久，从来没想过自己能错过这——么大的事！”他瞟了一眼亚瑟，“亚瑟应该也经历过吧？”  
“......”  
“没有？如果没有就太可惜啦！明明是那么轰动魔法界的事件，没有一丝参与感真的感觉要抱憾终身啊——”  
“别说了。”亚瑟咬紧了牙关，“别说了，阿尔弗雷德！”  
“亚瑟...？”突然被吼的阿尔弗雷德有些迷茫，他明明只是想缓解屋内过于尴尬的气氛，却让自己陷入了尴尬的境地。  
“抱歉。”  
“待会你就走吧，我会告诉你怎么回去。”亚瑟起身走到书架前，抽出一张纸流利地写着什么，再打开窗户，不知从哪召来一只谷仓猫头鹰，他将纸条塞进猫头鹰腿上绑着的信桶里，再让他站到了自己的左臂上，耳语了几句后带去见阿尔弗雷德。  
“你待会儿就跟着乔治走。”他把猫头鹰递给阿尔弗雷德，“我想其他的我可以不用教你了。”

那是他们的第一次邂逅，也绝不会是最后一次。

回到校园的阿尔弗雷德发觉那只谷仓猫头鹰赖着他迟迟不走，才发现他的腿上好像绑了什么。抽出看后原来是一张字条，还是能够自动形成写信人语音的高级魔法——这种魔法不像附在吼叫信上的那种，只需无限量扩大声音就行，这种魔法是需要对声音有很强的控制能力才能驾驭的好的咒语才能实现的。  
“阿尔弗雷德，抱歉，我不该随便对你发脾气。”开口就是亚瑟的声音，语气中带着道歉的诚恳和一种莫名的不安，“我很讨厌自己只能与你这样做真心交流，面对面地说出自己的故事实在太难了，我下次或许会做得更好。”信也跟着叹了一口气。  
“我的森林只有通过禁林才能到达，你无意间的进入就说明你可能最近还要呆着这儿——所i以，要是满月再给你带来什么困扰的话......你可以来找我。”随后，信边自行销毁了。

————————————————————————————————

“我想，那应该就是所谓的‘命运’吧。”化成狼形的阿尔弗雷德蜷缩在亚瑟身边安稳地睡着，对方借着月光看着他毛茸茸地身体不禁喃喃自语。他抱着温暖的毛皮，盖上暖和的被子，不用在意吻痕和其他的东西，沉沉地在阿尔身边睡着了。

第二天醒来时，阿尔弗雷德已经变了回来，只是还不完全，还残留着头上的一对耳朵和身后的一条尾巴。不过这让他显得更加童话风了，亚瑟是这么评价的。

—————————————————————————————————

阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟的第二次见面就在两天后，当时对方还不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
“Hello！”穿着卫衣的阿尔弗雷德显然走了一些奇怪的路线，身上沾满了树叶和一些森林里的怪东西，但这都阻挡不住他阳光的笑容。  
“...唔，真的来了啊。”亚瑟心中初次在这漫长的十年里感受到了‘感动’——尽管嘴上还是那么的不饶人。  
“我想知道你的故事嘛。”阿尔笑了笑，指了指门，“可以吗？”  
“......嗯。”

或许是十年的事件太过漫长，亚瑟自己也不知道为什么他会给一个比他小四岁的、刚认识甚至不到一天的男人讲述自己的生平。  
“亚瑟·柯克兰，原本是霍格沃茨斯莱特林学院的魔药天才学生，做出的魔药能让斯内普教授当即闭嘴。”说到这里，亚瑟自嘲般的闷笑道，“这当然都是真话，不信你可以去问问当年和我同届的人，谁不知道柯克兰。”  
“柯克兰家是纯血家族，原本就无法避免被卷入神秘人的战斗。”亚瑟凝视着手中的魔杖，“我更是被打上了印记，成了食死徒。”  
“现在它早就不见了，魔法部的人在审判后就把他完全‘去除’了。”看着自己空洞的右臂，亚瑟脸上的神情已然不再悲伤，“审判是件很可笑的事，那么多人对着你，细数你做过的一切，再自诩正义地扣上一个罪名，审判就完成了——哪怕你根本什么都没做。”他握紧了魔杖，用自己也说不清的语气说着这一切。他原本只想做个叙述者，像个第三者一样把自己的生平如同纸上的故事一般讲出来，却发现自己根本没有能泰然处之的心态。  
“我可没有杀过人。”他指挥着杯子给自己倒了杯水，“——抱歉只有一个杯子。”  
“没事，是你在讲故事。”阿尔弗雷德挥了挥自己的魔杖，“要帮忙吗？”  
“不用了。”他一口气喝下半杯，“…很无聊吧？我的人生。”  
“简直太酷了！”突然意识到措辞不太对的阿尔立即改口，“我是说、呃、那个…绝对不是什么正面的那种‘酷’，只是那种，你看啊你知道的，对丰富的经历的一种…呃，修饰！”阿尔能直观地感受到自己语言系统的崩溃，逐渐的连词都说不清了。  
亚瑟带着好笑的表情看着他，正好转过头看到这一幕的他居然笑了起来。  
“你以为我真的会在意那种事吗？”稍稍缓和下来的亚瑟仍带着笑意，轻轻推了一下阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，“我都在这里生活了十年了什么事接受不了？”  
“…诶？！十年？”阿尔弗雷德听到这话后顿时从尴尬变为了吃惊。的确，亚瑟在这里带了很长时间这种事他早该注意到了。看似普通的装扮，细节上却满是岁月的痕迹，头发更是因为长久都是自己打理所以剪得乱七八糟的；那天他第一次见到的黑色斗篷也打了不少补丁，亚瑟的脸上也有很多细小的伤口：新的，旧的，看上去像是植物刮痕的，也有蚊虫和动物留下的。  
“好像没跟你提起过？但你看，和神秘人的战斗不也是十年前的事么？”

阿尔弗雷德发觉的确是这么一回事，当时战后，魔法部要处理太多棘手的案子，一些学生犯案，或是跟随伏地魔的案例都会交给像霍格沃茨这样的学校处理，一些事他还是有所耳闻。

“如果这是魔法部的手段的话...那亚瑟，你应该是毕业生？”  
“不，我在那年毕业。”亚瑟说道，“是大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特的同届生。”  
阿尔弗雷德眼里的星星更亮了。

至今他都无法忘记当时激动的心情，能和如此的名人在同一个学校里称为同届生，又能遇到多少奇妙的事，人生的经历比自己不知道要丰富多少倍。

“真好啊——能和那么有名的人一起上课。”阿尔弗雷德不知什么时候挪到了亚瑟身边坐着，轻轻地搭上了对方的肩，“但这么多年也是辛苦你了。”  
“辛...为什么这么说？我本来就是被放逐到这的，他们在断臂后就把我扔在这儿了。”  
“......差点死在这，对吗？”  
“...我遇到了独角兽和半人马，他们救了我。”  
“他们说独角兽是不会靠近极恶之人的，所以我也相信亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德露出安慰性的笑容。  
“嗯？那是谣言。”  
“欸...？！”

时间在谈话间转瞬即逝，在简短的道别后，阿尔弗雷德再一次离开了亚瑟的小屋。目送阿尔弗雷德离开后，亚瑟在门口站了一会儿，随后便回到了室内，通过他藏好的暗门进了地下室。它不与任何地方相连，单看也只是一个储存魔药原材料的仓库，却在最内层的柜子里藏了一排制好的魔药。亚瑟把他们一股脑地拿了出来，又看了看透过地下室门投射进的光和若隐若现的被染成金色的天空，露出了疲惫的笑容，松开了双手。

地下室里还有一口一直在燃烧的火堆上的坩埚，里面的魔药原料能作为任何进阶魔药的最初级材料。亚瑟用魔杖在上空搅了搅，看了看屋里剩下的材料便回到了地面上，叫来了乔治。  
“你知道他在哪对吗？”他摸了摸猫头鹰的小脑袋，亚瑟第一次觉得这只鸟儿柔软的毛发是这么的舒服和顺手。  
“待会再去找他，你等我一下。”  
“等等，最好还是不要了吧！”他摆了摆手，再使劲地挠了挠头发，“算了，等他自己再过来好了。”  
乔治站在窗台上，因为刚刚降临的夜晚而瞪大的眼睛里充满了疑惑。

被亚瑟称为花园的后院里长满了乌头，尽管没有任何与森林独立开来的痕迹，但鲜艳的花朵仍别具一格。魔药可以救人也可以替换咒语，称为无迹可寻的毒药。亚瑟记得斯内普教授的话，当年从一些人的口中，他隐约听见了那位教授的生平，让人不得不感叹爱情就像现在自己手中膨大的根部一样，多变敏感，能让人对此过敏、甚至死亡。亚瑟的皮肤早已习惯了表皮上的乌头碱，一般人早就因为这些剂量皮肤过敏了。

他可以说是个不折不扣的工作狂，亚瑟要是没有发生过这一系列的事，那他铁定能进梅林巫师团，这么多年足以让他成为那里的中流砥柱。可他的沉默寡言或许会成为亚瑟前进路上的最大障碍，十年在禁林最深处的孤单生活让他稍稍有些改变，但依旧不愿和看不惯的人多说一句，愿意接受阿尔弗雷德也恐怕是因为他认定阿尔也是那种和他一样“孤单”的人。因为狼人的身份，阿尔弗雷德一定会在社交过程中与其他人隔了一层如纱的屏障。这两天的交流下来，亚瑟有些看出了这些，他也感受到了对方热切的心理和可以温暖一切的笑容。这大概也是他打碎了家中所有乌头萃取液的理由。

不能就这样死去。他头一次有了种想法。

——————————————————————————————————

每月来领狼毒药剂已经成了阿尔弗雷德的习惯，没有人会喜欢自己在某个时间段里完全失去理智变成几乎完全的怪物。哪怕这个月他能抽出时间在亚瑟这儿待几个晚上，他也会提前喝下药剂。让阿尔弗雷德印象很深的一次变成狼的经历是在二年级时，不小心在某个晚上从霍格沃茨的宿舍里跑了出去，醒来时也在禁林里。或许因为狼的天性就对树林有着好感，所以狼化时的阿尔弗雷德会无意识地往那里跑。但狼的记忆和人的记忆是不同的，这不局限于事情，记忆的方法也有所不同，前者靠出色的嗅觉，而后者则充分运用自己活跃的大脑。很显然，阿尔弗雷德找不到回去的路了。还好那天是周末，不用因为耽误上课而被怀疑，他在森林里小心翼翼地摸索着，试图凭借人类微弱的嗅觉找回自己曾经走过的路，可最终也只是走到了一小片空地上。  
忽地，他听见灌木丛的另一边有什么动静，小心地过去查看后才惊喜地发现是霍格沃茨的学生，穿着绿色的学院袍。阿尔弗雷德这时根本顾不上自己的形象，格兰芬多校服也破破烂烂的，就这样向那个人跑了过去。  
“...能带我回去吗？”他拉扯着那人巫师袍的下摆，努力不让自己哭出来。  
“原来是你吗？让半人马和独角兽们都吓了一跳。”他记得那人这样说道，自身却因为过度紧张和害怕连那人的脸都没有看到，只是隐约地记得他有一头很好看的金发，声音也很温柔。

这段记忆并不是阿尔弗雷德讲述给亚瑟听的众多故事中的一个，而是某一天，亚瑟突发奇想地用自制的冥想盆随机抽取了阿尔弗雷德的一段记忆时看到的。当然他并没有和阿尔弗雷德摊牌，只是说这个自制的魔法器具似乎有些失败，根本看不到任何东西。

亚瑟·柯克兰想起来自己在六年级时在禁林里救过一个看上去才二三年级的格兰芬多，如今他就在自己的面前。他时常觉得是不是福灵剂在作祟，但亚瑟根本不会炼制。

在漫长的时光里，亚瑟除了没有学会炼制，或是说他根本不想炼制的福灵剂之外，他学会了酿酒。自从阿尔弗雷德闯入他的生活后，就基本更加放飞自我了。有时阿尔弗雷德刚打开了门，就被一屋子的酒气熏了个开门红，不过他并不讨厌，控制住一个独臂醉鬼的力量他还是绰绰有余的。也是从高频的醉酒胡话里得知的，亚瑟曾经动过自杀的念头，不过在阿尔来后便完全放弃了，转身把院子里的乌头用于狼毒药剂的研究。或许日久生情并不局限于时间的长短，甚至从某些方面来说，一见钟情也能被归为一类。阿尔弗雷德是不是一见钟情他自己也不清楚，但亚瑟的内心深处是这样承认的。所以在相处了一年的纪念日上，双方的表白都显得很傻，尤其是亚瑟。

————————————————————————————————————

“或许从一开始，我就感受到了爱吧。”亚瑟在日记中写到，他的右臂得到了一个假肢——那是阿尔弗雷德不知从哪托人做的生日礼物。这让常年窝在森林里的亚瑟感叹不已，不过每次他还是会拒绝阿尔要带他出去的邀请。  
“我身上还有魔法部的魔法，只要踏出森林他们就会知道，把我送去阿兹卡班。”他在半梦半醒时这样告诉阿尔，“还会把你也一起送进去，不由分说，不管你是什么理由。”  
“你也不想一辈子困在这儿吧，那就趁早离开我吧，把我丢下，你可以往前走地更远。”在听了阿尔弗将来的打算后，他更是这样追加道。

“等我以后攒够了钱，在古灵阁里把储藏室堆得满满的，就辞掉工作，和你一直在一起。我们可以去世界各地，随便在哪里安家——或者四海为家也不错。”这是他最初的打算，在得知了亚瑟不能出森林后，阿尔弗雷德也相应地变更了他的计划，虽然前半部分依旧是赚钱。

“......我们就像童话中的住在森林深处的人，夏天在树上观察昆虫，或是仰望天上时不时飞过的飞鸟，晚上还可以看萤火虫；到了秋天，我可以再教你我的拿手好戏——那可是我的第一个自创咒语！是可以暂时性操控风，让他们带动着落叶形成巨大的树叶龙卷！冬天就窝在家里，暖暖的火堆和静悄悄的午后光是想象就已经很美好了——”  
“向往平静生活的狼人吗？”亚瑟在听了他无数遍这样的说辞后也终于认定阿尔弗雷德真的不会抛下他，尤其最近，他几乎连学校都不住了，天天留宿在亚瑟的小屋。  
“干嘛故意强调那个词....”正到兴头上的阿尔弗用面部表情很直接地告诉了对方他的不满，“我可是很认真的。”  
“行了行了，知道了，你继续。”虽然嘴上这么说着，亚瑟的脸上依旧带着微笑。  
“——然后就到了春天...！我们就这样度过了四季！”  
“阿尔。”  
“什么？”  
“我觉得你这几个月的变身......”  
“怎么了？有什么不对劲的地方吗？我的身体对狼毒药剂产生抗药性了吗？”  
“变得越来越像一只狗了，我指的是性格方面。”亚瑟并不记得狼毒药剂有这样的副作用，他感到很困惑，说不定他会成为第一个驯服狼人的巫师也说不定，只不过永远不会被世人所知晓罢了。


End file.
